


Flowers for their Graves

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Child Death, Death, Grief/Mourning, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Til death do they part</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for their Graves

He came here every Sunday. It was the one day of the week that evil had always seemed to pull back; as if it too knew that it was the Lord’s Day. He carried two bouquets, one of irises and orchids and another smaller one of daisies. Abbie had loved flowers. 

She had taken him to a farmers market one day and mentioned how much she loved irises and orchids. He committed that memory and when he was finally free to admit his feelings for her, he did so with a handpicked arrangement. 

Now, on the one year anniversary of the worst day of his life, Ichabod presented his love’s grave with her favorites. Kneeling down in front of the angel that commemorated where she lay resting, he placed the flowers in the holder to the side of the headstone.

Even now, a year later, the pain was suffocating. Tears burned his eyes; he could barely see the words written in front of him:

Grace Abigail Mills-Crane  
Beloved Wife, Cherished Sister, Loving Mother  
1985-2015

He had lost Katrina long before she was united with Abraham. He’d lost her to her own lies and manipulations. It had pierced him deeply to know that his wife had so willingly enchanted him, but he was able to move beyond it and see the steadfast and wonderful woman who had stood beside him. The woman who had never betrayed him and never would.

Knowing he would never again be able to hold Abbie kept him awake most nights. Knowing that he would never again see the joy on her face or on the face of their infant daughter made him wonder how he managed to go on each day. 

Lori Jennifer Crane lay beside her, ripped from Ichabod at the same time and her mother. Abbie had died giving her life to protect their daughter from Moloch. As much as she had given to save her daughter, he was still able to take the child’s life as well. In one foul swoop, everything Ichabod held dear was gone.

And so every Sunday, Ichabod came to visit his girls. He came to leave them flowers, to let them know how much he loved and missed them, and how he would never stop fighting for them. He knew his life may be forfeit in the process, but he was willing to give his life to avenge the lives of the women he loved.


End file.
